diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Octo Tank
The Octo Tank is a one of the two final upgrade choices from the Quad Tank that are available at Level 45. It can not upgrade further. Design It features a circular body surrounded by eight evenly spaced Barrels (spaced 45 degrees apart). Technical The Octo Tank's Bullet Damage gets yet another debuff. All of its other features are identical to the Quad Tank, except for the fact it has twice the amount of Barrels, giving the tank more area coverage rather than coverage from a single line of fire. It has no recoil, as all recoil is canceled out. Strategy *'Strong Against: Multiple enemies, slow melee tanks' *'Weak Against: High DPS, focused firing tanks, Destroyer branch, fast melee tanks, Drone users' As the Octo Tank *Recommended builds include a glass cannon or general upgrades. A glass cannon build concentrates on Bullets and not on health Stats, and is vulnerable to fast rammers like the Booster. *An Octo Tank with general upgrades can generally defend well against anything, but is vulnerable to Machine Guns, Gunners, and any other tanks with high Reload speed and max Bullet Penetration. *An unskilled Tri-Angle or a Booster can be easily destroyed by an Octo Tank without taking much damage in return. *Maximizing your Bullet Penetration can balance your vulnerable body if you have low Body Damage, but beware of Boosters as they may have high Body Damage which might kill you instantly. However, you can catch unsuspecting prey by increasing Max Health and Body Damage in substitution with Bullet Speed and Movement Speed. *A good strategy is to turn Auto Fire and Auto Spin on, making it nearly impossible for rammers and any low Bullet Penetration tanks to kill you. This is also useful for farming. *Beware that the Octo Tank only fires one Bullet in each direction, so it's not very easy to combat Bullet spam, like Machine Guns, Sprayers or Triplets. If you turn on both auto keys, you can slightly counter the attack. *As the Octo Tank in any team mode, if you max your Bullet Penetration and Damage, and head to the Pentagon Nest, you can act as a shield for the whole area. An Octo Tank needs its team too or else it will be vulnerable as someone could kill it easily using a Twin-class or Gunner-class tank. *You can counter low-Level Snipers with not fully upgraded Bullet Stats, but not Destroyers, Hybrirds or Annihilators. *In Team DM modes, try to make a team that includes at least one Trapper, one high DPS tank like the Triplet, and one Drone user. This will maximize your chances of survival, as these are all tanks you would have trouble killing if they were the enemy *Octo Tanks are similar to the Trapper, except that it has more range and more cannons, but no Traps at its disposal. This makes you strong at long range area-denial, while being able to hit targets easily because you use Bullets. Against the Octo Tank * An easy way of defeating an Octo Tank is to use any focused firing tanks with max Penetration and shoot in the little gaps between the Barrels. *To counter an Octo Tank, use tanks from the Destroyer or Sniper branches. The Octo Tank can't counter your strong Bullets, so you can easily hit and kill it. *Alternatively, a skilled Tri-Angle or Booster can dodge the storm of Bullets, and ram the Octo Tank between the Barrels. Beware when there are other tanks around, as ramming the Octo Tank will leave you low on health. *An Overlord or Overseer can use their Drones to flank the Octo Tank through the gap between its Barrels. *You can also team against Octo Tank with others and take it out. *Heavy concentrated fire from the Machine Gun or the Sprayer can easily wipe an overlooking Octo Tank. A high rate of fire, combined with a strong Bullet Penetration will obliterate the Octo Tank, as it lacks concentrated fire in one direction. *A Triplet with 1/1/0/7/7/7/7/3 or similar builds are also excellent for dealing with Octo Tanks, since the solid wall of projectiles can easily overwhelm the Octo Tank's projectiles. However, one must beware if the opponent's Octo Tank has Auto Spin on, since rotating while firing causes Bullets to slightly curve. The opposing tank runs the risk of being hit in the flank by projectiles if this does happen. History *In very old versions of Diep.io, the max Level was 60, and the path to get the Octo Tank was : Tank → Twin → Triple Shot → Quad Tank → Octo Tank. **Also at that time it was a Tier 5. *Before August 15th, it branched off the Twin Flank. Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Old Classes